oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl
Alfred Grimhand's Barcrawl is a miniquest that is required to be completed in order to gain access to the Horror from the Deep and Scorpion Catcher quests, and access to the Barbarian Outpost Agility course, where it is considered a "rite of passage". To complete it, you must trek around various bars and pubs in RuneScape, drinking a specialty drink, having them sign off a supplied Barcrawl card. Details Walkthrough Starting out To begin, talk to one of the barbarian guards outside the Agility training area at the Barbarian Outpost to get the Barcrawl card. If your inventory is full the guard will make no mention of the miniquest and you will not receive the card. While doing the bar crawl, you'll be given a card with a list of all the bars you have to visit. Each one will be checked off when you've found it and drank the specific brew required. If you lose the card, you'll have to start the entire miniquest all over again. You'll need to tell the barkeepers that you're doing the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl and they will give you what you need. The brews are very strong, though, causing some damage as well as some steep temporary drops in stats. The entire trip will cost around 230 coins, plus money for runes/tablets and boat trips to Karamja. Once you have every line of the card signed, return it to one of the guards at the Barbarian Outpost. Visiting the bars You can visit the bars in any order. The amount of damage dealt by the damaging drinks is dependent on your Hitpoints level. For the optimal route check out the section after the table below. Optimal route One of the faster ways to do this requires between 208 and 468 coins and uses teleports for most travel. If you can't teleport to Varrock, take an axe with you to make a canoe to go from Lumbridge to Varrock. The games necklace, skills necklace, Ardougne teleport, fairy rings, Chronicle and the amulet of glory can be very useful. #Teleport to Camelot and head to Seers' Village, then visit the Forester's Arms. #If The Grand Tree has been completed, teleport to Grand Exchange and use the spirit tree to teleport directly to the Grand Tree. Alternatively, Glory or Duel Arena teleport to Al Kharid then take the []gnome glider to Ta Quir Priw (Grand Tree). If you can, teleport using a Grand seed pod (not recommended due to price) OR minigame teleport to NMZ and run to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, go to the of the Grand Tree, and get the drink from Blurberry's Bar. #The quickest method is teleporting to Varrock, heading east outside of the city, and then straight north to the bar. If using the spirit tree method mentioned in the last step, teleport back to Grand Exchange and either use the north-west agility shortcut (21 Agility required) and run east along the Wilderness to the Jolly Boar Inn. Alternatively, use a Lumberyard teleport and go to the Jolly Boar Inn, just west of the Lumber Yard. With and access to the Balloon transport system, you could alternatively teleport to Castle Wars and pay Willow logs to get to the Lumber Yard. You can also use a Digsite pendant to travel to the digsite and walk north-west. #Walk down to Varrock, use Varrock teleport, or use Chronicle to visit the Blue Moon Inn on the southern end of Varrock. #Use the Edgeville teleport lever, skills necklace teleport to Fishing Guild, Teleport to Ardougne, or use the spirit tree in the Gnome Stronghold to teleport to the Khazard battlefield, and then proceed to the Flying Horse Inn, located in the western side of East Ardougne. #Use Watchtower Teleport, teleport to house in Yanille, teleport to Castle Wars, use fairy ring code , or you can use the minigame teleport and teleport to Nightmare Zone and walk south-west from there to Yanille to the Dragon Inn. Buy a drink from the bar at the southwestern part of the city. #Teleport to Falador, and go to the Rising Sun Inn. #From Falador, teleport with your amulet of glory to Draynor Village and walk to Port Sarim, use the Rat Pits minigame teleport to get to Port Sarim, use the Pest Control minigame teleport and run north and travel with the squire to get to Port Sarim, if your house is in Rimmington, teleport to house and run east to Port Sarim, or simply walk south to Port Sarim and proceed to the Rusty Anchor; it's the most north-eastern building in Port Sarim. #Take the ship to Musa Point or glory teleport to Karamja and visit the Karamja Spirits Bar. #Take the charter ship to Brimhaven, or go to Musa Point and walk past the volcano, getting the drink from the Dead Man's Chest. #Return to the Barbarian Outpost, preferably by using a games necklace. Alternative route for low magic/few teleports #Run to the Tree Gnome Stronghold, go to the of the Grand Tree, and get the drink from Blurberry's Bar. #Go to Ardougne, then proceed to the Flying Horse Inn, located in the western side of East Ardougne. #Travel south to Yanille. Buy a drink from the bar at the southwestern part of the city. #Go to Varrock and visit the Blue Moon Inn. #Proceed northeast in Varrock to the Jolly Boar Inn. It is just west of the Lumber Yard. #Go to Falador and then go to the Rising Sun Inn. #Walk to Port Sarim, and proceed to the Rusty Anchor. #Take the ship to Musa Point and visit the Karamja Spirits Bar. #Take the charter ship to Brimhaven, or simply run west over the volcano, getting the drink from the Dead Man's Chest. #Now take the charter ship for 480 coins to Catherby then go to Seers' Village, and then visit the Forester's Arms. #Return to the Barbarian Outpost, preferably by using a games necklace. Another route for easiness of inventory management. Another way of doing barcrawl is by using Teleport to House tablets, going on to a house party world (World 330 for example) this will save you buying the jewellery items that can be used to teleport you and is another way of easily shifting to the different places required. Rewards Upon completion of the miniquest, players will now be able to access the Barbarian Outpost Agility course, which is required to enter during Scorpion Catcher and Horror from the Deep. In addition, players can speak to the barbarian guard to learn how to automatically smash empty vials upon drinking the last dose of a potion. Trivia *After completing all bar crawl locations, you will be unable to read the bar crawl card as you will be "too drunk." *After drinking in Brimhaven, it says you think you see two bartenders signing two barcrawl cards. *After drinking at the Falador pub, your screen will sway slightly to indicate you are drunk. *None of the drinks appear in a player's inventory but are drunk automatically. *After you hand the bar crawl card to the guard, he says that he never learned to read, he just sees you are plenty drunk and lets you go to the agility course.